1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the use of ultrasonic bonding apparatus and, more particularly, to the automatic evaluation of the bond created by the ultrasonic bonding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the prior art to utilize ultrasonic bonding apparatus under control of data processing apparatus to provide automatic lead bonding. However the problem has remained that much of the benefit of the automatic bonding apparatus is lost if it is still necessary to provide an operator to determine if the bond formed by the automatic operation is satisfactory.
A need was therefore felt for apparatus for an evaluation of a bond created by ultrasonic bonding apparatus which did not involve the presence of an operator.